Forever Christmas Eve
by EdieRose
Summary: Christmas Eve is Dan and Serena's thing, but this year Aaron and Alexi are in the way. Will true love triumph over evil newcomers? Or is it too late for these love-struck teenagers? DS! Oh yeah and it's a oneshot :D


**Forever Christmas Eve**

**A/N: hooray!! At long last, a story from the evasive Edie!! Sorry for the Ice-Age-length wait, but school is a bitch and so is swimming :( This one was based (kind of) on spoilers for 2.12 "It's a Wonderful Lie". Christmas Eve is Dan and Serena's... thing, and it's about time that they got together! Written in Serena's P.O.V. I know there is supposed to be a huge 'accident', but to be honest I completely forgot about that when I wrote it!! The song is 'Forever', and I kinda made it up! It doesn't rhyme but whatever. I think someone else also wrote about this but I have tried to make this as different as possible. Thanks to Stephanie for Beta-ing :) xx EdieRose**

Aaron's hands are around my waist, his sleazy, greasy hands that have touched so many other women, at the same time that they were supposed to be holding me. My hands are around his neck, his sweaty, oily neck, where so many other women have kissed, at the same time he was supposed to be kissing me. His forehead is touching mine, and I am looking down at his scruffy, mustachioed face, wishing that it was the clean-shaven one that I love so dearly.

I glance up, and notice Dan in the arms of that bloody girl. What's her name? Ally? Anita?

Whatever her name, she has a self-satisfied smirk on her face, similar to the one I see on Chuck's. He has every right to be happy: Blair is wrapped in his arms as they slowly sway to 'Bittersweet Symphony'.

I smile at Blair, who scowls, but there is no denying the happy undertones on her face, as she holds Chuck closer.

My attention goes back to Dan, who doesn't look so happy with his dance-partner. He is holding her almost as if she is a dirty tissue that he doesn't know what to do with. 'I don't recall that ever happening with me,' I think, a smug smile playing across my glossed lips.

Dan looks up and meets my gaze. I give him a small, almost embarrassed smile. Christmas Eve is our night, and he's spending it in the arms of that skank.

He twitches his head towards the hallway, obviously indicating for me to meet him there.

His dance-partner looks up, curious, and Dan blathers his way out of the situation, sending me a discreet smile.

I giggle quietly to myself, and whisper something in Aaron's ear. I'm not quite sure what I said, but I'm pretty sure it included the words 'back soon'. Yeah, right. If I get my way, I'll never return to him.

He nods in reply, kissing my cheek, my gut turning as his scratchy chin comes into contact with my smooth-as-a-baby's-bottom skin.

I offer a fake smile, and turn on my Dior heels, almost tripping over an electric cable. Dan sees me stumble and smiles, worry and concern etched across his lovely face.

I pretend to ignore him, focusing on getting out of this ballroom before my legs turn to Jello.

I reach the hallway, and lean against the wall, trying to look calculatedly disinterested while I wait for Dan.

I see him approach, and as always my heart stops, my insides turn to goo and I feel incapable of uttering a single word. I compose myself, and then his arm reaches out to touch mine and I'm back to square one.

"So you finally got free of Michaelangelo over there," he grins, not sourly, just being the Dan that I know and love so much, the one who tells it like it is.

"So you finally got free of your little groupie over there," I say, very sourly, just being the bitchy Serena that I have been now that I don't have Dan.

"What? Oh, right. Alexi. Yeah, she's a bit...full-on. Wanna hear a secret?" he leans forward, his hot breath tickling my ear, making my heart flutter like a leaf in a gale. "She has _really_ bad breath."

I giggle, and I feel him smiling, his lips so close to my cheek.

"Wanna hear a secret?" I smile, the bitchy Serena gone. "She's Aaron's ex."

"Ouch. And I thought he had good taste..." he trails off, his smile replaced by a grimace.

I blush, for the first time in ages. Dan was the only one who could ever make me blush.

"Dan..." I whisper, reaching for his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Not half as sorry as I am," he whispers, so quietly that I think I am imagining it.

He grasps my hand, and a flood of old memories overpower me. The memories just remind me of how much I miss him and want him back.

He strokes my hand, and I lean my head on his shoulder.

I close my eyes, and realise that I don't feel bad for leaving Aaron on his own on the dance floor, because I'm here with the person I care most about.

He leans his head on mine, and I sigh contentedly.

We stand there like that for what seems like an eternity, but it still isn't long enough.

I become aware of the location of his right hand; it has snaked its way around my front, and he is now holding me, his hand resting just above my hip.

I grin and slowly, press my lips to his hair.

He turns to face me, his brown eyes smouldering.

I stare straight into them, his unwavering gaze making me just want to hold him even more.

And slowly, as if it were our first kiss again, his lips meet mine.

The kiss, full of passion yet so full of love, sends me into a happy oblivion.

I kiss him senseless, until his fingers are tangling in my hair, my arms wrapped around his neck.

Our kisses intensify, all the love and emotion that has been bottled up for three months comes rushing out in one large torrent.

Subconsciously, I untie his bow-tie and begin to undo his buttons.

He breaks away, his huge brown eyes staring at me, full of an emotion that I cannot put a name to.

I smile, tentatively, and raise my eyebrows.

"Are we really gonna do this?" he smiles, sending me into a fit of laughter.

I pull myself together and nod.

Silently, he pulls me away from the wall, leading me by the hand down the hallway and through a door.

He slams the door shut, and drags me to the sofa.

Giggling, I lie down beside him.

My arms lock around his neck and my mouth crashes against his again.

He kisses down my jaw, stopping behind my ear and plants a small kiss on the lobe.

He slides the straps of my dress down, savouring every inch of my exposed skin.

In no time at all we are both naked, both experiencing a heat and a passion that we've never experienced before, not even with the other.

It is just like our first time exactly a year ago, but there is a new level of emotion and fury, but the feeling of love trumps it all.

We lie there on the sofa for awhile, talking about all the things that we have missed.

He wonders aloud what time it is, and I can't help but say "Maybe if you'd accepted that watch a year ago, we wouldn't have that problem!"

"But I'm glad I didn't, I liked my present, thank you very much!" he laughs, rolling me on top of him. "Come on beautiful. Time for a dance."

We step onto the dance-floor just as a new song is starting.

_It doesn't matter what happens after tonight,_

_All that matters is that we're here with each other,_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right,_

_All that matters is that I'm here with you, right now_

We slowly sway to the music, his hands, his beautiful, soft hands that were roaming freely on my body just a couple of minutes ago are around my waist. My hands are around his neck, his warm, velvety (**A/N: I was stuck for a adjective here!!) **neck, the same neck that I was kissing feverishly just a couple of minutes ago.

He twirls me around and I see Aaron and Alexi in a corner, sucking face like there's no tomorrow.

"Looks like we weren't missed at all," I murmur, and feel his grin against my cheek.

_It doesn't matter what happens after tonight,_

_All that matters is that we're here with each other,_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right,_

_All that matters is that I'm here with you, right now_

_I hold you in my arms,  
Right were you belong,_

_Even if that changes later on,_

_We'll still have the memories forever_

_I loved you first,_

_I loved you last,_

_I'll love you right 'til the very end,_

_I'm holding on,_

_Looking for a sign,  
That maybe we're forever_

_And if the memories still haunt you,_

_Make you yearn for what was,_

_Maybe I'm yearning too_

_For it doesn't matter what happens after tonight,_

_All that matters is that we're here with each other,_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right,_

_All that matters is that I'm here with you, forever_


End file.
